


А в феврале мы встретились вновь

by Dr_Delirious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Reconciliation, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Delirious/pseuds/Dr_Delirious
Summary: – А я все думал, – проговорил он спокойно, – пройдешь ли ты мимо, или все-таки подойдешь поздороваться. По тебе никогда нельзя сказать точно. Но, – он безмятежно улыбнулся, хитро щурясь, – я все же смог угадать.– Ни за что не прошел бы я мимо такого сокровища.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	А в феврале мы встретились вновь

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено сообществу по МадаНару - https://vk.com/madanaru

Город, как обычно, был полон людей, снующих по улицам, словно муравьи. Они спешили куда-то по своим, несомненно, очень важным, делам, не глядя друг на друга, уткнувшись либо себе под ноги, либо в собственные смартфоны. Среди этого черно-серого потока, текущего, словно воды Стикса, он выделялся ярким пятнышком. Шарф его развевался красным флагом, подхваченный холодным февральским ветром.  
Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел в покрытое тучами небо. Запрокинув голову с растрепанными светлыми волосами и довольно жмуря ясные голубые глаза. Все в нем вопило о свободе – и расслабленная поза, и развернутые плечи, и широкая улыбка на полосатом лице. Люди огибали его, как досадное препятствие, глядя недобро, недовольно. Кто-то даже шипел что-то ему в спину, но он совершенно не обращал внимания. Для него сейчас ничего не существовало, кроме клочка грязного неба в просвете высоток. Огни города расцвечивали его стройную фигурку, странно одинокую посреди толпы.  
Мадара затормозил рядом, сжал его руку выше локтя. Наруто обернулся – в глазах его не промелькнуло и тени удивления.  
– А я все думал, – проговорил он спокойно, – пройдешь ли ты мимо, или все-таки подойдешь поздороваться. По тебе никогда нельзя сказать точно. Но, – он безмятежно улыбнулся, хитро щурясь, – я все же смог угадать.  
– Ни за что не прошел бы я мимо такого сокровища, – Мадара потянул его за собой, заставив быстрее передвигать ноги в драных потертых джинсах.  
– Похищаешь меня? – Наруто мягко вывернулся из чужой хватки, однако не отошел, даже прильнул ближе, беря его под руку. Осторожно погладил плечо, обтянутое плотной тканью темно-серого плаща. – Мы с тобой совсем как парочка. Смотри, сколько их сегодня на улицах. – Лишь после его слов Мадара заметил, что влюбленных вокруг действительно будто бы больше, чем обычно. Они брели, взявшись за руки, с лицами, озаренными нежностью, воркующие, словно голуби, не замечающие ничего, не смотрящие по сторонам. Увлеченные лишь своей любовью. Или тем, что принимали за нее. – Мило, не правда ли? – Наруто крепче стиснул его руку. Голос его стал вкрадчивей. – Ты, наверное, и забыл, какой сегодня день. А я нет, – он пошарил в кармане своей аляповато-оранжевой куртки. Мадара знал, что в его закромах можно отыскать что угодно. И совершенно не удивился бы, достань он печать царя Соломона, дабы одарить ею мимо проходящего человека, как пустой безделушкой. Но вынул Наруто вовсе не ее, и даже не камешек Чинтамани, а ярко-красную плитку шоколада в форме сердечка. _Как пошло._ – Это тебе, поздравляю. Хотя раньше празднования происходили куда веселее. – Наруто подмигнул ему, засмеявшись. Со стороны могло показаться, что радостно и беззаботно.  
Мадара поморщился. Его спутник часто вел себя по-детски, особенно когда знал, что ему предстоит нечто серьезное, например, разговор, который должен был произойти еще много лет назад. Дурная привычка, не меняющаяся годами. Сколько всего между ними – старого, незабытого, тревожащего воспоминания, словно засевшая в пальце заноза. Он корил себя, что не прекратил болезненную для обоих недомолвку раньше. Что ж, нерешительность порой свойственна даже лучшим из них.  
– Перестань кривляться, – попросил его Мадара, искренне надеясь на понимание. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
– А нужно ли это мне? – Наруто невинно смотрел на него. В его чистых голубых глазах впору было утонуть. Он казался непорочным, словно нетронутый снег. Словно нежные лепестки весеннего цветка, проживающего первые мгновения своей жизни под теплыми солнечными лучами. Пронзительно юный, только-только вступивший в пору взрослости. Внешний вид слишком часто бывает обманчив. Этому юному мальчику, так доверчиво жмущемуся к нему, посчастливилось застать строительство пирамид, только что динозавров увидать не успел. Не отрывая взгляда от его лица, от этих огромных, ждущих ответа глаз, Мадара произнес:  
– Ты знаешь, что тебе придется поговорить. – После пропасти разлуки, никак необъясненной, и молчания с его стороны, следовало сказать нечто абсолютно иное. Мадара понял это, когда Наруто резко поскучнел, отнимая свою руку. Он продолжал послушно шагать рядом, но мыслями витая где-то далеко. Только долг и честность удерживали его сейчас от того, чтобы просто не раствориться в воздухе. Как сам Мадара поступал с ним, из года в год, из века в век. И кто из них еще был глупым ребенком? И сколько стоила Наруто эта внешняя невозмутимость? Их племя ведь никогда не славилось терпением.  
Такси остановилось перед ними, хотя никто из них не поднимал руки. Мадара открыл дверцу и подождал, пока Наруто, действуя исключительно в рамках собственной вредности, медленно заберется на сиденье, и устроился рядом с ним. Коротко сказав адрес таксисту, он откинулся на спинку, расстегивая верхние пуговицы плаща. Скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости. Ему никогда не бывало жарко.  
В салоне витал слабый запах шоколада и женских духов – тонкий шлейф сладкого аромата розы и жимолости. В этой мешанине остро чувствовалась горечь ноток руты, невесть откуда взявшейся здесь, в мире, где не было никакой необходимости для того, чтобы отгонять злых духов. Мадара поспешил открыть окно, давая свежему ветру возможность проникнуть внутрь. Наруто завозился под боком, разматывая свой длиннющий шарф. Он тихо бормотал что-то, встряхивая непослушной челкой. Мадара смотрел на него, любуясь слабым румянцем на щеках, и блеском глаз, совсем не потерявших своего глубокого цвета за время вынужденной разлуки. Справившись, наконец, с шарфом, Наруто сложил его на колени Мадары. Подался к нему, озорно улыбаясь – в чертах юного лица, что могло принадлежать только весельчаку и балагуру, ясно читалась затаенная грусть – отвел в сторону тяжелые, пропахшие ветром пряди, ткнулся несопротивляющемуся Мадаре губами в ухо, прикусил мочку, игриво потянул на себя. Рука его скользнула меж чужих бедер, где и была предусмотрительно перехвачена.  
Таксист глядел на них в зеркало заднего вида, но ничего не говорил. Наруто улыбнулся ему, поймав его взгляд, и пояснил:  
– Праздник, а мы еще и давно не виделись. Уж простите нас. – Но от Мадары он отодвинулся, пожалуй, даже слишком далеко. Его ладонь лежала на сиденье между ними, расслабленная, загорелая. Мадара коснулся его тонких пальцев, осторожно и невесомо, словно боясь навредить нечаянным прикосновением. Сердце болезненно екнуло, когда Наруто отдернул руку. Все еще злится, все еще не позволяет трогать себя, как прежде. Он мог ерничать сколько угодно, притворяться легкомысленным соблазнителем, жеманничать и расточать улыбки, но Мадара чуял его обиду. Словно еж, он выставил ментальные свои копья, ощетинился, не желая прощать так просто.  
Обернувшись к нему, Наруто окинул его долгим непроницаемым взором. Растянул губы в проказливой улыбке. Она могла означать только одно – на ум ему пришла новая забава. Медленно, шурша красочной оберткой, он развернул свой подарок. Отломил кусочек от плитки с выгравированным на ней пухлым ангелочком в окружении мелких сердечек и протянул его уверенным жестом.  
Мадара не стал отказываться от игры. Наклонившись, осторожно взял губами предложенное, хотя никогда не ел сладкого. Однако шоколад оказался горьким, сахара в нем совсем не чувствовалось. Помнит, стало быть. Мадара медленно прожевал кусочек и склонился еще за одним. Тепло улыбнувшись, Наруто мягко коснулся ладонью его щеки. Прильнув к ней, Мадара прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь близостью с ним. Когда-то давно, так давно, что никто бы из них, наверное, и не вспомнил, когда точно это было, они сидели вдвоем в тени, прячась от палящих лучей, на расстеленном покрывале, и жар нагретой за день земли чувствовался сквозь ткань. Вокруг царило томное лето, абсолютно безветренное, на небе, ослепительно голубом, не было ни облачка. У ног их стояла плетеная корзинка, наполненная кистями спелого, сочного винограда, и они скармливали друг другу крупные зеленые ягоды. А еще целовались украдкой, смеясь и пряча смущенные глаза. И делили одну на двоих бутылку вина. Как счастливы они тогда были.  
– Приехали, – объявил таксист, разрушая магию момента. Наруто отстранился, опуская руку и забирая свой шарф. Он кутался в него, пока Мадара расплачивался за поездку.  
На улице сгустились темно-фиолетовые сумерки, и откуда-то сверху падал снег. Он припорошил тротуары и вывески магазинов, замел стоящие машины, покрыл людей, торопящихся по домам, легкой белой глазурью. По земле стелилась поземка, и завывал глухо ветер, подхватывая снежинки и швыряя их, колкие и холодные, в лицо. Наруто натянул шарф повыше, пряча в него покрасневший нос.  
В вестибюль зашли в полном молчании. В лифте и вовсе стояли, не касаясь друг друга, прислонившись к противоположным стенкам, словно были разными полюсами магнита. Мадара смотрел на своего спутника, который, сунув руки в карманы, глядел себе под ноги. На волосах его, в электрическом неживом свете, поблескивал снежок.  
– Прости, – Мадара заговорил первый. – Я сделал тебе больно.  
– О, – Наруто задумчиво пожал плечами. – Боль – это то, к чему привыкаешь. Потом и вовсе перестаешь замечать. Она еще живет внутри тебя, даже позволяет радоваться мелочам, позволяет смеяться, будто бы ничего не случилось. И все же я рад, что ты, наконец, решился расставить точки над i. Я, знаешь, немного – он хмыкнул, иронично выделив это слово, – устал от неопределенности.  
– Прости мне мою глупость, – устало попросил Мадара. – Мне казалось, в одиночестве будет легче. Есть вещи, которые лучше ни на кого не взваливать. Наруто, – голос его дрогнул, – я никогда еще так не ошибался.  
– Ты слишком часто стал позволять себе ошибаться, – жестко прервал его Наруто. С тихим звоном створки лифта открылись, и он шагнул в коридор.  
Пошел вперед, не оборачиваясь. По спине его, прямой и напряженной, струился красным потоком конец шарфа.  
Что ж, отповедь Мадара заслужил. И даже больше. В тишине, пахнущей снегом и горечью, он отпер дверь своего временного пристанища. В узком коридоре, заставленном всяким барахлом, оставшимся черт знает от кого, они с Наруто столкнулись плечами. Посмотрели друг на друга, встретились взглядами на коротенькое мгновение, чтобы затем, сплетясь в тесных объятиях, врезаться в вешалку. Мадара целовал его, крепко стискивая пальцами его плечи. Он совсем перестал дышать, лишь бы не отрываться от его губ, лишь бы не отпускать его от себя ни на мгновение. Ему желалось вплавиться в него, чтобы навеки остаться с ним. Как жалел он о всех тех днях, что бесполезно потратил на бег от самого себя. О каждой секунде пожалел он в этом маленьком пыльном коридорчике, соединенный душой и сердцем тем, кого, казалось, любил с самой зари времен.  
От Наруто тянуло жаром, плавящим кости, обжигающим кожу. Он вжимался в Мадару, обвивал его руками, плавно выгибался навстречу. Словно опутывал собой, своей лаской, своим желанием, и не было вожделеннее пут, чем его – нежные, светлые, легкие. Нетерпеливо дернул он Мадару за плащ, вынуждая выпутаться из тяжелой шерстяной ткани. Скинул и свою куртку, вместе с шарфом, прямо на пол. Переступив через раскиданную верхнюю одежду, ввалились они в комнату, падая на широкий мягкий диван.  
Лежа снизу, раскинув руки в стороны, с растрепанными волосами и горячими, раскрасневшимися щеками, Наруто часто дышал, счастливо улыбаясь. Мадара склонился ниже, целуя его в самый кончик вздернутого носа. Наруто хихикнул, потянулся навстречу, прижимаясь губами к губам, больно кусаясь, как дикий зверек. Ладони его – нежные, жаркие – пробрались под рубашку, скользнули по спине Мадары. И замерли, наткнувшись на бугристые края давно заживших ран.  
Лицо его изменилось. Вскинув брови, в немом изумлении смотрел он на Мадару, забавно приоткрыв рот. Он все еще не верил, хотя, конечно, уже слышал о произошедшем. Не мог не слышать. Об этом судачили все – от гигантов до самых мелких пронырливых духов. Многие из них были в восторге. Еще бы, один из сильнейших, и так глупо потерял то важное, что отличает их от людей. Искал его только Наруто. Тряханул всеми связями, поднял оба мира с ног на голову. Не учел он лишь того, что если Мадара принял решение, то ничто не может остановить его. Он умело прятался все эти долгие-долгие годы, и когда душевная муть улеглась, понял, как сильно обидел его – впаянного в свое сердце неснимаемой печатью, глубоким оттиском, неизгладимым клеймом.  
Именно поэтому и показался на улицах города. Его заметили, слухи распространились со скоростью света. И Наруто сразу же объявился, однако встретиться не спешил. Выжидал, наверное. Или выказывал свою обиду. Или, в кои-то веки, демонстрировал гордость. Хотя, не свойственно ему, искреннему, как ребенок, становиться в дурацкую позу. Скорее, давал Мадаре шанс сделать первый шаг. Немного повзрослел с момента, когда виделись в последний раз. Больше не кидался с кулаками. Может, и зря. Может, и надо было так поступить.  
Выдохнув, Мадара попытался отстраниться, думая о том, что стоило рассказать о шрамах прежде, чем их обнаружат, но Наруто вцепился в него, не отпуская, и отрицательно замотал головой.  
– Нет, я… – Он запнулся. Нахмурился, сведя брови к переносице. Его обеспокоенный взгляд метался по лицу Мадары в попытках прочесть истину. – Ты… – Он еле шевельнул будто застывшими губами. – Я слышал конечно, но… Это правда?  
– Правда, – Мадара заставил себя это произнести. Мягко он убрал руки Наруто, выбираясь из чужих объятий, и сел на краю дивана. Непослушными, еле сгибающимися пальцами расстегнул рубашку. Путаясь в рукавах, стянул ее, бросая на пол. Еще никто не видел его позора. Ни один человек, ни одно существо. Он мог раскрыться только перед Наруто. Единственным, кто может понять. Единственным, для кого это не станет моментом триумфа над соперником.  
Диван чуть прогнулся, когда Наруто устроился рядом. Мадара чувствовал его присутствие – родное, успокаивающее. Пальцами он тронул рубцы, провел по неровным, оборванным краям. Его руки дрожали, а прикосновения были нежны и осторожны.  
– Больно? – прошептал Наруто. И сам же ответил на свой вопрос. – Тебе было больно. – В повисшем молчании отчетливо прозвучал его судорожный вздох. Сиплым голосом он тихо сказал. – Черт, если бы я мог забрать хотя бы часть этих страданий. – Прижавшись к Мадаре, он обвил руками его плечи, прильнул губами к шрамам. И содрогнулся в тихих рыданиях.  
Мадара развернулся к нему. Заключил его лицо в свои ладони, мягко стер прозрачные слезы.  
– Спасибо, – проговорил со всей искренностью, на которую еще был способен.  
– За что? – Наруто всхлипнул. Он не отворачивался, не прятал взгляда. Мадара видел его чувства отчетливо и ясно, безо всякой утайки. Улыбнувшись, он начал перечислять, практически не задумываясь:  
– За твою веру в меня. За то, что ждал. За то, что ты вообще есть. За то, что твоя любовь досталась именно мне. Тому, кто меньше всего ее заслуживает.  
– Заткнись, пожалуйста, – глаза Наруто яростно сверкнули. – И поцелуй уже меня. Я слишком долго этого ждал.

***

Впервые вид за окном не вызывал глухого раздражения и царапающей тоски. Медленно падал снег, слабо светили далекие крохи звезд, уступая в сиянии бесчисленным огням города. Мадара кутался в халат, стоя у подоконника и задумчиво глядя вдаль. Он еще не избавился от привычки прятать шрамы, даже будучи наедине с собой. До сих пор он не мог смотреть на них – уродливые, выпуклые, они казались незажившими ранами на светлой коже. Мерзкими гнойными рубцами. Зато Наруто нисколько не смущал их вид. Конечно, он огорчился, но лишь потому, что это терзало и причиняло боль Мадаре.  
– Перестань, – Наруто крепко обнял его, ткнулся лбом в плечо. – У тебя такое выражение лица, – он задумчиво проговорил, – окаменевшее, застывшее… ты ведь о них думаешь? Прошу тебя, перестань. Что было, то прошло.  
– Прошло, – повторил за ним Мадара. – Знаю. Говорить всегда проще, чем принять новую реальность.  
– Новую? – Наруто хихикнул. – Ты несколько столетий терзаешься этим. Пора бы и прекратить впустую изводить себя. И меня вместе с собой. Как ты вообще мог додуматься до того, что я отвернусь от тебя?  
– Я не… – Он запнулся. Замолчал, подбирая правильные слова. Очень многое хотелось сказать. Коснувшись пальцами запотевшего оконного стекла, он несколькими небрежными штрихами набросал смутное знакомое лицо – миленькое, с полосатыми щеками. И над ним пририсовал круглую загогулину, от которой вниз скользнули прозрачные капли, пересекая его старания. – Я знал, что ты не отвернешься. Знал, что будешь рядом. Но не хотел, чтобы ты тратил время на меня и пытался помочь. Да и вообще гробил себя пустыми бесполезными попытками исправить то, что я сам сотворил.  
Наруто, все это время безмолвно наблюдавший за ним, нахмурился. С рыком пробормотал, бодая его лбом в плечо:  
– Иногда я хочу тебя стукнуть.  
– Нельзя. Не положено бить тех, кто ответить не в состоянии, – Мадара вдруг понял, что с легкостью теперь может говорить об этом. Почти без боли. Приятное чувство принятия. А еще он наконец-то осознал, что он дома. Ценное ощущение для того, кто самого настоящего, не метафорического, дома не имел никогда. Так себя чувствуют те, кто счастлив безо всяких условностей?  
– Ты-то ответить не сможешь? – рассмеялся Наруто, игриво пробираясь руками под его халат и щипая за бока. – Ну-ну, оставим это наглое вранье на твоей совести.  
– Как скажешь, – Мадара прижал его ближе к себе и пробормотал в растрепанную светлую макушку. – Не хочешь поесть?  
– Когда я не хотел есть? – пробурчали ему в ответ.  
Никто из них не умел готовить. Да и учиться желанием не горел. Зачем, если все будет доступно по мановению воли? Но старые правила больше на Мадару не распространялись. Поэтому он просто взял свой дурацкий навороченный смартфон и заказал пиццу. В своей любимой пиццерии. Готовили там сносно, и он успел стать у них постоянным клиентом. Наруто удивленно пялился на него, ловко набирающего сообщения.  
– Ты же такой ретроград, – протянул он. – А тут вдруг пицца, телефон и прочее.  
– Пришлось осваивать, – коротко ответил Мадара.  
Помолчав немного, Наруто вдруг пробормотал:  
– Слушай, мы ведь совсем очеловечились?  
– А кто сказал, что это плохо?  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, почти синхронно улыбнувшись. Наступал новый век, где не было места чудесам, богам, демонам. Уходило в прошлое сверхъестественное, растворялись древние знания о магии, забывались пророчества. Прогресс и наука беспощадно вытесняли мистику и потустороннее, уверенно занимая умы людей, переставших верить в чудо.  
Но существовало в мире то, что не уйдет никогда.  
В маленькой квартирке, где-то в сердце занесенного снегом города, раздался дверной звонок. Мадара, оторвавшись взглядом от Наруто, нехотя отправился открывать. Стоявший на пороге курьер равнодушно посмотрел на них. Его явно не коснулось праздничное настроение. Подружка рассталась с ним, чтобы не дарить подарка, но он не испытывал сожаления по этому поводу. Большие беспокойства ему внушали невыплаченный долг за квартиру и невыполненное обещание начальника, который вместо премии расточал лишь вежливые улыбки. У людей всегда все сложно, подумал Мадара, принимая протянутую курьером картонную коробку, хранящую приятное тепло. Он ничего не стал говорить, ничем не подбодрил. Знал, что неудачи закончатся, и все будет хорошо. Но недолго. Внезапная авария оборвет его жизнь за пару недель до свадьбы. Курьер молча принял чаевые и ушел, растворившись где-то в переплетениях лестниц, навстречу своей судьбе.  
– Наконец-то, – Наруто забрал коробку и откинул крышку, вдыхая аппетитный аромат свежей выпечки. – Ого! Смотри, Мадара! Она в форме сердца.  
– Мило, – Мадара кивнул.  
Вытянув огромный кусок снеди, Наруто откусил добрую половину от него. И жуя, пробормотал:  
– А вот ты и неправ. Он не погибнет. Только ногу сломает. Но это фигня, после свадьбы заживет.  
– Ты опять подшаманиваешь чужие судьбы? – Мадара честно попытался быть строгим.  
Наруто и не думал ничего отрицать. Вытерев рот рукавом, он даже как-то застенчиво улыбнулся.  
– Знаешь, – он посмотрел в сторону. – Мне, вообще-то, тоже говорили, что ты со мной ненадолго. Такому древнему, как он, никогда не будет с тобой интересно. Поиграет и бросит. Вот так мне говорили. Да и пошли бы они в жопу. Я уже тогда знал, что люблю тебя. И чтобы не случилось, наши чувства не закончатся. Пока этот мир стоит, мы будем принадлежать друг другу.  
– Я принадлежал тебе задолго до твоего рождения, – серьезно сказал Мадара. Румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках Наруто, заставил его улыбнуться.  
Ему впервые за сотни лет было хорошо.


End file.
